Abilities
Demi-god Abilities 'are the inherited powers of a demigod from their godly parent or ancestor. Although most share at least one trait of ADHD or Dyslexia, their abilities are dependent on their divine parentage. In ''The Lost Hero, the gods are shown to be able to influence what powers their children possess. They can also see through the Mist, though they may still be fooled when the Mist is very tightly woven. This Clear Sight is not exclusive to just demigods, as some humans may have this ability as well. '''Standard Abilities There are general abilities that all demigods (at least all the Greek-Roman Demigods) possess which included: * Superhuman Strength: Demigods are far stronger than any humans. The children of the Big Three and Ares/Mars are even stronger. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: All Demigods are faster and more agile than humans. The children of Iris/Arcus and Hermes/Mercury are even faster. * Superhuman Durability: Demigods are much more durable that humans. * Superhuman Healing: Demigods can heal faster and with more finality than humans and sustain far greater damage. * Superhuman Senses: Demigods five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased. Children Of Greek Gods Ability List Children of Zeus Main article: Electrokinesis Zeus' children have command over the domain of heaven as their father is lord of the sky. Born to one of the Big Three, they are more powerful than normal demigods. In addition to natural leadership ability, they are known to possess great bravery and strength. They also have Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis, the latter ability can be used to fly with practice. In The Lost Hero, Jason Grace showed the ability that children of Zeus/Jupiter can fly Children of Hera Hera does not have any mortal children as she is the goddess of marriage and only has children with Zeus. Children of Poseidon Main article: Hydrokinesis Poseidon's children are stronger than most demigods as their father is one of the Big Three. Most of them have power over his domain with the capacity to generate earthquakes and hurricanes and control and create water, such as when Percy Jackson caused Mt. Saint Helens to erupt in The Battle of the Labyrinth. They can also communicate telepathically with equine and sea creatures since Poseidon created horses. They also have limited control over ice and cold Children of Demeter Demeter's children are altruistic and passive half-bloods. Demigods of agriculture, they are diligent workers and naturally have a green thumb. They can manipulate crops among other forms of flora. They can also cook as shown in The Last Olympian. Most of Demeter's children can do a little more than make crops grow and keep bacterial fungi at bay, while others have much larger degrees of ability, such as being able to summon Karpoi and sensing the growth of plants. Children of Ares The children of Ares are more aggressive and martial than most demigods. As offspring of the war god, they have incredible martial abilities with an extensive knowledge of combat, as well as, superior strength and overall physical prowess. Some are even given a blessing of invincibility by their father for their bold courage and righteous wrath in battle. Children of Mars have these abilities, but tend to be more calm and rule abiding. Children of Athena Although she is a virgin goddess, Athena conceives offspring through a meeting of minds with her lovers. Demigods of war and wisdom, Athena's children excel in intellectual pursuits, and have exceptional skill in warfare, particularly strategy. Children of Athena are masters at invention and strategy and have a high knowledge and skill with weaponry. In The Mark of Athena, Annabeth was shown to be able to weave an owl patterned bridge to escape Arachne's spiders with no prior knowledge. Children of Apollo Apollo's children are superior archers, healers, and musicians. They are additionally shown to be able to afflict others with curses such as rhymed speech due to their father's position as the god of poetry. In ancient times, many of Apollo's children were blessed with foresight. Some descendants of Apollo, like Halcyon Green and Octavian, can interpret the will of the gods, while others like William Shakespeare have become famed poets. Hunters of Artemis Artemis has no children as she swore to remain a maiden. However, she does have a group called the Hunters of Artemis who occasionally visit Camp Half-Blood. The Hunters of Artemis are immortal unless they die in combat or break their vows to swear off love of any kind. They have great archery skills like Artemis and are also skilled in using two knives. The Hunters are also stronger, faster, and more durable than normal demigods. They can also talk with wolves and other hunting animals. Children of Hephaestus Like their father, children of Hephaestus are greatly skilled builders and craftsmen. Their talent as engineers are second to none and they can instinctively detect, identify, and operate any piece of machinery. In rare cases, they are blessed with the ability to create and control fire, such as Leo Valdez (From the lost hero!) Children of Aphrodite Aphrodite's children are more attractive and have subtle powers compared to other demigods. With their mother being the goddess of beauty and love, they are natural experts in fashion and matchmaking with control over jewelry and makeup as well as skill in love magic. They also seem to have a greater clarity and sharper focus than most demigods, though many lack interest in fighting compared to other demigods. They have the same affinity for French, the language of love, as all demigods do for Greek or Latin. Some are even able to influence others with the strength of their voices using Charmspeak, such as Piper McLean and Drew Tanaka. (Also from the lost hero!) Children of Hermes Children of Hermes are more cunning and nimble than other demigods. Because Hermes is the god of dexterity, his children are considered to be very versatile in any skill. In particular they excel in athletics as well as business and thievery, being able to magically sense and pick locks. Children of Dionysus The powers of Dionysus' children are connected to those of Demeter's children. They promote the growth of vegetation (such as vines), especially wine grapes. Furthermore, they are able to both cause and cure insanity, as their father is the god of madness. Children of Hades The power of Hades' children is greater than most demigods due to their father's status as one of the Big Three. As demigods of the Underworld, they have control over all that is subject to his kingdom beneath the earth. In particular, their geokinetic abilities surpass those of Poseidon's children. They can also have control of gems because they are beneath the earth, but this is much more common in children of Pluto, Hades' Roman form(although Hazel's case is rare). Children of Hades are some of the only demigods able to control and raise the dead. They can also control and manipulate bones as well as have limited control over cold. Children of Iris Even though they do not have extraordinary powers, the children of Iris are exceptionally skilled as artists and communicators. Some children of Iris may be able to manipulate light or rainbows as Iris is the goddess of rainbows. Some, if not all, may be able to move at high speeds like Butch. (From the lost hero!) Children of Hypnos The children of Hypnos are powerful yet underestimated demigods, possessing an intimate control and knowledge of their father's domain and the metaphysical world respectively. Children of Nemesis Nemesis' children have no known powers but they are loyal to their allies and merciless to their enemies. Like their mother, they have a strong sense of justice and balance. Nemesis' children never forget an insult and believe people that are full of themselves should be brought down. Children of Nike Nike's children are highly competitive and intensely driven, causing them to excel as both athletes and fighters. They most probably win in things that rely on luck as their mother is the goddess of victory Children of Hebe Like Iris' children, Hebe's children do not have any incredible powers but they do possess a youthful appearance and are noted for being exceptional social workers. Hebe's children can control and manipulate youth. Children of Tyche Tyche's children love games of chance. It is not advisable to bet against them as they have an uncanny ability of winning when it seems unlikely. Only very few of them are able to manipulate luck. Children of Hecate Hecate's children are powerful demigods and are the only demigods who can truly cast magic. They are able to utilize all ranges of magic, sorcery, and witchcraft, and control the Mist. Some, if not all, may have the power of necromancy. Like their mother, their magic is strongest at night and weak during the day. Children of Boreas Boreas' children have complete control over the cold and influence over the air as their father is one of the four seasonal winds. Children Of Roman Gods Ability list Children of Bellona Children of Bellona have skills related to those of Ares' children in that they are natural weapon experts and are skilled in hand to hand combat. They also seem to show proficient leadership skills, as Reyna is the praetor of Camp Jupiter and Hylla is the queen of the Amazons. Children of Orcus Children of Orcus can command the souls of those who have broken oaths in lif Children of Roman-counterpart Greek Gods The Roman version of Greek demi-gods basically have the same abilities!